La guerra entre los vikingos y los furia nocturna
by Furia nocturna
Summary: Los furia nocturna no se quiren llevar bien con los vikingos tanto que les declaran la guerra con solo detuir berk. Chimuelo e Hipo tienen que parar esa guerra. Pero en esta guerra ocurre una desgracia que marcara a hipo durante todo un año.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se trata sobre la vida de chimuelo y su familia. Al enterarse que chimuelo se lleva bien con los vikingos, la manada de los furia nocturna le declaran la guerra a los vikingos con solo atacar Berk.

En esta historia hablan los dragones pero los humanos no les entienden y para diferenciar el dialogo cuando ellos hablan aparecera así: *-

Espero que les guste es mi primer fic

La guerra ente los vikingos y los furias nocturna

Por: Furia nocturna

Capitulo 1: El encuentro

Esto en Berk, el lugar en donde entrenan dragones, pues tiene el mejor entrenador de dragones y este tiene el mejor dragón de todos los tiempos…Furia Nocturna.

Es el dragón más rápido de todos pero los vikingos solo han visto uno y con es Chimuelo. Pero eso cambiara.

En el entrenamiento estaban viendo quien era el dragón más rápido de todos aunque todos ya sabían quién sería…Chimuelo. Al terminar, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda se fueron a sus casas con sus respectivos dragones. Hipo y Astrid se quedaron solos y se sentaron en el muelle a descansar un poco y pudieron apreciar el atardecer. Sus dragones se fueron a jugar así que los dos se quedaron solos. Hipo miraba que en Berk había grupos de dragones de todas las razas…menos los Furia Nocturna.

Hipo ya había pensado en eso. Cuando su padre y Bocón le regalaron un cofre, que tenía el mapa de la ubicación de los Furias Nocturnas resultó ser un plan de los marginados para atraparlo en el que él tuvo que escapar.

-Astrid creo que es mejor que inicie una búsqueda, para encontrar más furias nocturnas- dijo Hipo un poco triste.

-Hipo estás loco los furias nocturnas no se dejan ver y aparte nadie sabe en donde se encuentran-

-Astrid, siento que chimuelo esta triste porque no tiene amigos de su misma raza…ya sabes Furia nocturna.

-Pues no es por nada, pero yo lo veo muy feliz- dijo Astrid viendo jugar a Chimuelo.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Hipo un poco triste por su amigo.

-Esto es lo que me gusta de ti, piensas siempre en los demás-

Astrid no lo resistió, le dio un golpe a Hipo y después le dio un beso en los labios.

-Bueno tengo que ir a mi casa- dijo Astrid parándose, toda roja.

En eso de la nada sale una bola de fuego color azul y morado y cae enfrente de Hipo y Astrid el suelo se incendia. Astrid grito.

Chimuelo al ver lo ocurrido corre hacia donde están Hipo y Astrid y se queda sorprendido al ver volando rápidamente a la criatura que provoco ese fuego.

Algunas personas corrieron con botes con agua y trataron de apagar el incendio.

-Furia Nocturna- Se escucho un grito y todos se cubrieron con sus escudos y los que no tenían con sus manos en la cabeza.

-Eso es imposible- susurro Hipo más para el que para alguien más.

-Estoico es mejor que utilicemos la técnica de antes para poder atrapar al dragón-dijo Spitelout

-No lo sé, los furias nocturnas no se dejan ver- dijo estoico muy confundido- pero hay que intentarlo, solo que no le hagan daño.

-Hipo tu sabes cómo hacer esto, haz lo mismo que hiciste cuando atrapaste a chimuelo- Dijo Astrid muy apurada.

Por suerte hipo volvió a construir una maquina igual, no lo hizo para cazar mas dragones sino por recordar el dia que conoció a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno la máquina que utilice si la arregle, pero cuando le dispare a chimuelo…al caer perdió la mitad de la cola.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo Hipo, sino este dragón destruirá Berk- Dijo Estoico.

-Está bien- Dijo Hipo confundido, pues no quería ser el responsable de que otro dragón pierda una parte de su cuerpo.

Hipo fue a la fragua por la maquina y salió para acomodarla y disparar. Las sogas rodearon el furia nocturna y cayó por suerte en el centro de Berk y no daño nada.

Estoico lo mando encerrar en las jaulas que tienen en la escuela de dragones. Hipo y Chimuelo solo observaban lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer?- susurro Hipo muy confundido.

-No te preocupes hijo no le haremos nada malo - dijo Estoico.

Amaneció, los 6 amigos fueron a la escuela de dragones como de costumbre, Hipo todavía seguía un poco en shock por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿Y qué haremos con el Furia Nocturna? ¿Lo entrenamos?- Ese fue Patán

-Tal vez- contesto Hipo

-Bueno hay que abrir la jaula- volvió a decir Patán ansioso por entrenar un furia nocturna

Abrieron la jaula, el furia nocturna ya no tenía las sogas rodeando su cuerpo, se las quitaron deprisa al ponerlo en la jaula, en realidad con mucha rapidez y después los vikingos salieron rápidamente de la jaula antes que el dragón reaccionara.

Al abrirla el furia nocturna salió volando rápidamente.

-Vamos amigo hay que alcanzarlo- dijo Hipo montándose en Chimuelo. Y los dos los siguieron.

-Vamos chimuelo síguelo- Dijo Hipo al darse cuenta que se alejaban de Berk. El furia nocturna volteo y los vio y siguió volando a toda velocidad.

Volaron por horas por suerte nunca lo perdieron de vista. El dragón los llevo a una hermosa isla en forma de Luna. Era una Isla hermosa tenia arena alrededor y en el medio tenía un hermoso bosque.

Chimuelo siguió al furia nocturna hasta el bosque, miro hacia en donde se fue y bajo por un poso grande que no se veía peligroso.

-Chimuelo ¿Qué haces tenemos que seguirlo?-

Chimuelo no se movió, Hipo se bajo desesperado y le dijo:

-Chimuelo ¿Qué tienes vámonos?-

Hipo camino hacia él, para montarse pero chimuelo lo empujo haciendo que Hipo se cayera.

Chimuelo se puso a escalar, las piedras y salió de ahí, el chico solo se quedo mirando no entendía el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

Chimuelo corrió como jamás lo había hecho por suerte el furia nocturna ya había aterrizado. Chimuelo salto encima del furia nocturna, él le pego en el estomago, y los dos comenzaron a pelear.

*-Nunki- le dijo el furia nocturna, no podría creer que tenia a Nunki en frente de él.

*-Kazumi ¿eres tú?- contesto chimuelo muy sorprendido a ver a su amiga de la infancia.

*-Si soy yo pero que estabas haciendo con los humanos-

*-Nada, solo, bueno te diré… ellos son mis amigos, el vikingo que estaba arriba de mi es mi mejor amigo su nombre es Hipo-

*-Pero tú, no puedes ser amigo de ellos Nunki- dijo muy alterada

*-cálmate y no me digas Nunki, ya no me llamo así mi nombre es chimuelo-* dijo chimuelo un poco autoritario.

*-No, tú te llamas Nunki- dijo Kazumi muy firme pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundida.

*No, Nunki, Nunki dejo de existir hace años-

Nunki era el verdadero nombre de Chimuelo, antes de que se fuera de su tribu, hace un par de años

*-¿Sigues molesto desde que tus padres no te pudieron salvar de esa muerte susurrante?- Le pregunto Kazumi.

*-Si- le contesto Chimuelo

*-Y por eso te fuiste-

*-Ellos me dieron esa opción-

Kazumi no sabía que decir pues siempre ha estado enamorada de él y un día hace dos años el se fue y de pronto lo encuentra con los vikingos. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Los invadió un incomodo silencio.

*-¿Y después qué paso que ahora eres muy amigo de los vikingos?- por fin Kazumi dijo algo, pero lo hizo con un tono de voz muy presumido.

*-Es que los dragones y los vikingos vivimos en paz desde que hipo y yo matamos a la muerte roja-

*-¿Ustedes la mataron?- dijo Kazumi sorprendida.

*-Pues que atrasados de noticias están… si, nosotros la matamos y desde ese momento los dragones y los vikingos vivimos en paz-

*-Menos los furia nocturna- Dijo Mientras rodeaba a chimuelo.-¿Y tu cola?-

Chimuelo suspiro

*-Una mañana pasaba por Berk e Hipo me disparo con una maquina extraña, con la que también a ti te atraparon y cuando caí la perdí. Caí en un bosque y el fue a buscarme por casi me mata, pero me libero…

*-Y tu le arrancaste la pierna- Kazumi lo interrumpió.

*- No, la perdió en la pelea con la muerte roja-

En eso se escucho un ruido de los arboles salió un furia nocturna hembra

-Nunki has regresado- dijo.

Chimuelo se quedo paralizado al ver a su madre.

¿Les gusto?

si les gusto dejen comentarios y sino tambien para poder mejorar, gracias por leer.

Luego subo el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno no me tarde mucho en subirlo

Espero que le guste, muy pronto publicare el otro.

Capitulo 2: La historia de chimuelo

Nunki era verdadero nombre de Chimuelo. Nunki era el furia nocturna más generoso de todos y todo lo contrario a hipo, él era el mejor guerrero de los furia nocturna, tanto que su hermano mayor (por 3 meses) Tofico tenía envidia de él, pues su padre que es el jefe de la tribu der los Furia nocturna, tenía pensado darle el puesto de heredero a Nunki y Tofico le nació una gran ira a su hermano mayor. La familia de Nunki era pequeña, su madre con nombre Halley amaba a sus dos hijos tanto que sufrió cuando Nunki se fue de la isla pero así tenía que ser, pues los dragones tenían que explorar, pero Nunki se fue desde hace 2 años. Su padre Mir era mucho más firme, lo único que pensaba era mantener a su manada en buen estado. Su hermano era un presumido, le presumía a Nunki lo rápido, lo fuerte y salvaje que era cuando él era un bebé y todavía no aprendía a ser un buen dragón, cuando Nunki cumplió los 3 meses de nacido, su padre lo entreno enseñándolo a hacer un buen furia nocturna. Su padre al ver que era mejor que Tofico tenía pensado en darle a él puesto de jefe de los furia nocturna, Tofico al enterarse se enfureció porque él era el mayor y al él le pertenecía ese puesto, Nunki también se opuso pues él no quería tener la responsabilidad de ser el jefe de una manada, él quería ser libre de responsabilidades y viajar por todo el mundo, pero Tofico lo vio como si fuera un hipócrita.

Nunki y Tofico eran muy queridos en la manada. Tofico estaba enamorado de la mejor amiga de Nunki llamada Kazumi. Al enterarse que ella amaba en secreto a Nunki esto lo enfureció más, pues sentía que su hermano era una competencia.

Cuando Nunki tenía 8 meses ya era un gran dragón, lo que enfureció más a Tofico y preparo todo para hacerle una broma. El y sus dos amigos (Myntaka y Lyra), le dijieron a Nunki que lo invitaban a una excursión por toda la isla pues había partes de ella en que Nunki no conocía y sobre todas esas cosas la cueva del dragón muerte susurrante que estaba al otro lado de la isla, pues solo ellos 3 sabía que existía.

Nunki fue feliz porque iba a conocer toda la isla. Pero no contaba que se iba a encontrar con su peor enemigo.

En la excursión, los 4 fueron a la cueva de la muerte susurrante y Nunki no se esperaba la que paso. Estuvieron volando por horas y cuando Nunki estaba cansado ellos aprovecharon.

*-Mira Nunki aquí en esta cueva vamos a descansar- dijo Tofico

*-Sí, se ve muy cómoda y sobre todo segura- ese fue Lyra

*-Aquí pasaremos la noche- Dijo Myntaka

*-¿Aquí? Pero no se ve tan segura como dicen- contesto Nunki

*-¿Es en cerio? Tienes miedo!- se burlo su hermano y todos comenzaron a reír.

*-Tal vez seas la mejor dragón pero en el fondo sigues siendo un bebe- se burlo Myntaka.

*-¡No!, y lo voy a probar- dijo Nunki entrando a la cueva-¡Hola! Dijo cuando entro a la cueva.

De repente de la tierra sale un muerte susurrante, Tofico y sus amigos se escondieron entre los arboles dejando al pobre Nunki solo con ese peligroso dragón.

Por suerte Kazumi estaba cerca y vio lo ocurrido, voló lo más rápido que pudo (ya que era la más rápida de todos), por suerte Mir estaba en medio de la isla entrenando y viendo nuevas técnicas de combate contra otros dragones o con los humanos.

*-Mir, Nunki, Tofico, Myntaka y Lyra, estaban explorando y una muerte susurrante está atacando a Nunki.- Le grito Kazumi desde lo alto

*-Le puede servir de entrenamiento-

*-Pero, Nunki no está muy bien entrenado, no creo que pueda.

*-Esta bien iré-

Los dos volaron hacia donde se encontraban los chicos. Cuando llegaron vieron lo ocurrido. Mir solo se oculto entre los arboles e impedía que Kazumi fuera ayudarlo.

Nunki aventaba su fuego con mucha fuerza, pero el otro dragón lo esquivaba, el era más fuete que el furia nocturna. Nunki volteo y vio a su padre y a su mejor amiga pero no lo ayudaban.

La muerte susurrante había dañado mucho a Nunki, lo golpeaba y eso hacía que Nunki se debilitara, lo tenía acorralo en la cueva pero Nunki con todas sus fuerzas aventó una bola de fuego muy fuerte y brinco encima de la muerte susurrante, ella hizo un hoyo en la tierra y se metió y ya no salió.

Mir fue a ayudar a Nunki, pero el enojado no la acepto y se fue.

Un mes después que el se había recuperado, su padre hablo con él y Tofico

-Tengo que hacer lo mejor para la manada y lo mejor es… que Nunki sea el heredero para ser el jefe- les dijo

-Pero no puedes soy el mayor y a mí me pertenece ese puesto- Dijo Tofico muy enojado

-claro le pertenece a Tofico- dijo Nunki

-Ya tome mi decisión- fue la respuesta del jefe-

Mir le dijo a toda la manada quien iba a hacer el nuevo heredero para ser el nuevo jefe:

*-Ya que Nunki pudo luchar con la muerte susurrante aunque estuviera muy débil y le gano esto me hace ver que será un mejor jefe- Mir les dijo a la manada.

Toda la manada estaba de acuerdo pues les caía mejor Nunki que Tofico.

Y cuando Nunki cumplió un año ya estaba listo para ser independiente pues ya había aprendido muchas cosas: a pelear, a defenderse y sobre todo a hacer un buen jefe, pero él quería explorar el mundo.

Cuando les dijo eso a su padre él se enfureció tanto que le dio dos opciones: quedarse y ser un gran jefe de la manada o irse y ya nunca volver y por lo tanto dejaría de ser su hijo, pero Nunki no tardo en decidir porque en esa isla no era feliz a pesar de tener muchos amigos se sentía muy solo pues todos lo querían por ser el mejor de todos y nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad, pero lo que Nunki nunca se dio cuenta es que Kazumi lo quería mucho, pues ella no lo demostraba. Y Nunki sentía que su padre no lo quería y lo comprobó cuando no lo ayudo en la pelea.

Nunki se fue de la isla y un mes después conoció a Hipo que este le puso de nombre Chimuelo y en realidad le gustaba más que su nombre.

Emocionante no, en el próximo capítulo seguirá con la historia y la declaración de la guerra 0.0

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, siento que me tarde en subirlo, pero bueno.

En este capítulo los dragones hablan pero los vikingos no les entienden.

Quiero agradecer a Koko-Chan. Evans y Renton-torston por sus comentarios

Nada de esto es mío los personajes son de Dreamworks (Excepto los furia nocturna).

* * *

Capítulo 3: Ayúdenme

Chimuelo no sabía qué hacer, ya no podía escapar e irse con Hipo a Berk, pues su madre ya lo había visto.

*-Has vuelto- volvió a decir Halley su madre.

*-Hola mamá, si regrese, pero solo vine de visita- respondió chimuelo.

*-Esta bien, con saber que estas bien me conformo-

Chimuelo sonrió.

*-Muy bien, Nunki vamos con la manada- dijo su madre

*-Pero me tengo que ir- le contesto

*-Pero antes tienes que visitar a los demás, sobre todo a tu padre- dijo su madre

Chimuelo suspiro y dijo:

*-El me dijo que si me iba me olvidara que tenia familia-

*-Tu padre dice cosas sin pensar pero te sigue queriendo-

*-Bueno, vamos… tengo que hablar con Kazumi… adelántate, hay vamos.

Halley voló y por los arboles despareció. Por la emoción de ver a su hijo, después de mucho tiempo, no se fijo que él tenía una silla para montar y una cola falsa.

*-Kazumi, por favor no le comentes lo que viste-

*-Esta bien- Ella acepto pues seguía enamorada de él, aunque ya sabia que los demás se darían cuenta, al ver la cola roja.

Después caminaron a donde estaba la manada. Chimuelo entro por los arbustos y oculto su cola entre ellos para que nadie se diera cuenta sobre todo Mir su padre.

Todos miraron a Nunki con asombro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*-Mi hijo a regresado-dijo Mir a todo la manada.

Todos celebraron el regreso de Nunki. Chimuelo de verdad que no entendía a su padre, pues hace dos años había dicho que si se iba de la isla se olvidara que tenia familia y ahora estaba muy feliz porque había regresado, tal vez su amor de padre hizo que pensara mejor las cosas o tal vez todavía quería que él fuera el futuro jefe de la manada.

Tofico fingía celebrar el regreso de su hermano, pero en realidad lo único que sentía era coraje, porque él había llegado a arruinar sus planes (estar con Kazumi y se el jefe de la manada).

Nunki para que no descubrieran su cola la mantuvo escondida en un arbusto todo el festejo y Kazumi lo acompaño, para que los demás no sospecharan. Después de un rato los dos vieron al jefe que se dirigía a ellos.

*-Nunki, me alegras que hayas vuelto…- El se detuvo y vio el lomo del dragón- ¿Qué ha paso?- dijo Mir

*-Nada interesante que contar- le contesto "excepto que un amigo y yo matamos a la muerte roja" pensó

*-No, sobre tu lomo ¿qué es eso?-

Los ojos de chimuelo y Kazumi se abrieron pues no sabían que decir.

*-Nunki habla que es eso- Mir grito tan fuerte que todos los que estaban alrededor guardaron silencio.

*-Es algo que encontré en una playa cuando viajaba, parece ser hecha por un humano, parecía interesante y me la puse para poder transportarla- Chimuelo sabia que esa excusa era boba pero no sabía que decir.

*-Que interesante- fue su respuesta- Muy bien la junta empieza ahora.-

Algunas hembras se llevaron a las crías, otras más jóvenes como Kazumi se quedaron y los dragones se juntaron en un círculo alrededor de chimuelo. La junta empezó

*-Jefe, hemos investigado y unos dragones nos informaron que un furia nocturna y un humano, mataron a la muerte roja- dijo uno

*-Eso explica todo. Contesto Mir

Los furia nocturna tenían trato con la muerte roja pues eran del mismo nido y ellos le tenían que llevar toneladas de pescado cada mes para que los dejara en paz y pudieran vivir en otra isla. Le dio gusto ver que la habían matado pero no le gusto tanto que fuera un Vikingo.

*-Sí y desde entonces los dragones y los vikingos se llevan bien- dijo otro.

*-Esos humanos solo están estorbando.- Exclamo Mir

*-Mir, ellos nos ayudaron ya no tenemos que atrapar mas de los que necesitamos pescados. Eso es bueno…- dijo Kazumi

*-Nada que venga de los humanos es bueno Kazumi- le interrumpió Tofico

*-Tienes razón- contesto Mir- Los humanos nos odian.

*-Claro que no ellos son buenos con los otros dragones- le interrumpió Kazumi.

*-No es cierto Kazumi ayer en la noche ellos te atraparon, los de la aldea no sé cómo se llama… a sí Berk, no sé cómo le hiciste para salir.- dijo Nofy la mejor amiga de Kazumi

*-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto asombrada

*-Yo estaba escondido entre los árboles y vi como te atraparon y te enceraron-

*-Ya ven eso demuestra que están en nuestro contra, tenemos que defendernos, los tenemos que atacar- grito Mir enojado

*-Noo… ¿por qué? Si Kazumi ya está bien- dijo Chimuelo alterado

*-Nunki hace unos meses tu padre mando a un grupo de 10 de nosotros para encontrar más comida fuera de la isla, llegaron a la aldea Fyra, aldea de Vikingos y ahí desaparecieron.- Dijo Halley

*-Pero eso no significa que los humanos los hayan matado- contesto chimuelo.

*-¡Basta! mañana atacaremos a la aldea más cercana- exclamo Mir

Chimuelo tenía que hacer algo, la aldea más cerca de esa isla era Berk, donde viven sus amigos, no podía quedarse de patas cruzadas.

*-Es mejor que se entrenen, los vikingos ya tienen dragones que les ayudan y les pueden ganar- dijo Chimuelo

*-Tiene razón- interrumpió Kazumi- tenemos que formar una estrategia, si queremos ganar -

*-Tienen razón iremos en una semana.-dijo Mir- Esto es la guerra…vengaremos a nuestros amigos y a todos los dragones que han matado.

Eso calmo un poco a Chimuelo, por lo menos tenía una semana para decirle a Hipo con mímica que van a atacar Berk. No le gustaba que su familia quiera atacar a sus amigos, el tenía que actuar…ya.

La junta termino y ya era muy noche, Chimuelo no se movió para nada, su cola seguía oculta entre los arbustos, su madre le pidió que se fuera a dormir, pero él se tenía que ir a Berk, así que se despidió de ella.

*-Volveré lo más pronto que pueda- le dijo

*-Esta bien, hasta pronto-

Kazumi camino hacia ellos y Halley los dejo solos.

*-¿Ya te vas?- le dijo

*-Si deje a Hipo solo desde la mañana y estoy preocupado… tenemos que volver a Berk-

*- De verdad quieres a ese humano- susurro Kazumi para ella misma pero Chimuelo la escucho.

*-Kazumi es mi mejor amigo…y lo quiero como un hermano.-

*-Bueno es bueno que hayas encontrado el amor de un hermano, pero… van a atacar su aldea ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

*-No tengo idea pero ya sabes cómo soy yo…a Nunki se le ocurren buenas ideas.-

*-Nunki…te sigue gustando tu nombre.

*-Pues si… creo que ahora me llamo Chimuelo Nunki- dijo con tono de broma

*-creo que se escucha mejor Nunki Chimuelo- dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso les recordó cuando apenas eran unos bebes y comenzaron a reír, pues cada vez que se metían en problemas a Chimuelo se le ocurrían buenas soluciones y decía la frase: "A Nunki se le ocurren buenas ideas"

*-bueno, me tengo que ir antes de que se den cuenta de mi cola.- dijo chimuelo

*-Cuídate-

*-Igual-

Chimuelo saco su cola de los arbustos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que en una distancia no muy larga Tofico estaba escondido entre una montón de rocas y había escuchado todo lo que dijeron. Así que, decidió perseguir a Chimuelo, en el camino se encontró a sus amigos y ellos lo acompañaron.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Chimuelo encontró el pozo en donde dejo a Hipo y bajo con cuidado y encontró a Hipo dormido. Él le dio un ligero golpe para que se despertara.

-Hola amigo te tardaste- dijo Hipo sonriendo.- ya es tarde ¡tengo que volver a Berk!

*Hipo si me pudieras entender te diría todo lo que está pasando* pensó chimuelo. Chimuelo buscaba como decirle a hipo con mímica sobre la guerra, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, pues de la nada aparecieron 3 furia nocturna y entraron al pozo (Tofico, Myntaka y Lyra), El pozo era muy grande así que no fue problema que entraran.

-¿Y ellos?- pregunto Hipo

Chimuelo se puso enfrente de Hipo para protegerlo.

*-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto chimuelo un poco enojado.

*-Nada solo queríamos pasar a ver a tu amigo- Contesto Lyra bromeando.

*-Sí y a darle una lección por invadir nuestro territorio.- siguió Myntaka.

Los tres rodearon a Chimuelo y acorralaron a Hipo, Tofico salto encima de Hipo y se preparo para lanzar fuego. Chimuelo lo empujo haciendo que el fuego callera en otra parte.

*-Nunki no te metas- dijo Tofico enojado.

*-Bueno… hay que dejarlo después de todo nos podemos desquitar en la pelea- dijo Myntaka.

*-Tienes razón dejemos a la mascota solo - dijo Tofico con un tono burlón. Y los tres se fueron volando.

Hipo sentía una sensación extraña (una combinación entre miedo y confusión), razono un poco la situación mientras que respiraba muy rápido y de repente se desmayo. Al despertar vio a Chimuelo.

-Chimuelo que pasa, ¿Que no nos quieren?-

Chimuelo asintió

-¿Y ahora que nos declararan la guerra?- dijo Hipo con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y tono como si estuviera jugando.

Chimuelo volvió a asentir.

La sonrisita de Hipo desapareció y repitió:

-Nos declararan la guerra…tengo que hacer algo… vamos amigo volvamos a Berk.

Hipo se subió en Chimuelo y se fueron.

Ooooooooooooooo

* * *

Que les pareció ¿les gusto?

Si les gusto dejen comentarios y si no también, para mejorar

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno ahora sí que me tarde 10 días en subir el capitulo, es que he estado muy ocupada, en realidad he estado investigando sobre los vikingos y estoy leyendo fanfic.**

**Respondo Review:**

**Renton-torston: Me agrada que leas mi historia, yo también leo tu historia "Los exploradores" me encanta espero que no tardes mucho en poner otro capítulo.**

**: Gracias por leer mi historia y gracias por poner un comentario después de cada capítulo espero que este te guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ya no le quito tiempo así que a leer.**

**Nada de esto es mío los personajes son de Dreamworks (excepto los furia nocturna y los nuevos personajes)**

Capitulo 4: Hay que actuar

Estaba amaneciendo y Chimuelo volaba lo más rápido que podía, el viento golpeaba con fuerza la cara de los dos.

Con la rapidez de Chimuelo no tardaron más que unas pocas horas en llegar a Berk. En lo alto Hipo veía a una persona sentada, como él estaba en una gran altura no distinguía bien quién era, lo único que apreciaba es que estaba sentada y recargada en un dragón, era un Nadder. Al acercarse reconoció a dicha persona… su amada Astrid.

Cuando Hipo aterrizo se acerco a ella, Astrid estaba dormida. El no sabía qué hacer, si despertarla o solo sentarse a esperar a que se despertara, porque no quería dejarla sola. No tardo en decidirse, porque los parpados de la rubia se abrieron. Y lo primero que vio fue a Hipo. De repente Hipo sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Y esto?- dijo Hipo sobándose con su brazo.

-Eso es por tenerme todo el dia aquí esperándote…muy preocupada- le contesto la rubia.

-Lo lamento, es que la isla queda lejos y además tuve problemas, chimuelo me dejo en un pozo y casi me matan, pero perdón.-

-No, es que me preocupé y pues… si te pasa algo…no se qué haría- Astrid susurro lo último, pero hipo la escucho.

Hipo sí que estaba confundido por dos cosas: la primera por lo que paso en la isla de los furia nocturna y la segunda, que Astrid este sensible, nunca la había visto así, pero en realidad le gustaba que se preocupaba por él.

-No, te preocupes fui precavido.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué paso?

-Astrid, sabes que cuando chimuelo quiere decirme algo el asiente o niega con la cabeza- dijo Hipo un poco temeroso.

-Siiii- Dijo Astrid

-Bueno te contare todo, pero primero te invito a desayunar en mi casa, es que no he comido nada desde…ayer- Dijo Hipo

-Está bien Hipo- y los dos caminaron hacia la residencia Haddock, mientras caminaban Hipo le contaba lo que había sucedido en aquella isla.

Entraron a la casa Haddock y vieron que Estoico estaba haciendo de desayunar.

-Hola papá- dijo el castaño

-Buen día- saludo Astrid.

Estoico dejo de prestarle atención a la comida y se dirigió a su primogénito, con una mirada enojada.

-se puede saber donde estuviste todo el día de ayer y toda la noche- dijo- Buen día Astrid-

Hipo no quería que se enterara de la isla pero tenía que decírselo, no habría otra opción, pues como explicaría la guerra de los furia nocturna.

-Bueno papá te lo diré, pero primero vamos a desayunar, no he comido nada desde ayer en la mañana-

-Está bien hijo, Astrid ¿nos acompañas?-

-si- contesto la rubia Vikinga.

Estoico sirvió tres platos en la mesa con un guiso de pescado y tres vasos de leche. Los tres desayunaron, mientras Hipo contaba su historia otra vez y Astrid la volvía a escuchar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡ ¿Qué?!- dijo Estoico golpeando la mesa de madera con su puño y parándose de la mesa- estás seguro de los que dices, tal vez te pudiste confundir y pensar que chimuelo asintió a la pregunta.

-No papá, no me confundí y ¡Sabes que los dragones asienten y niegan con la cabeza cuando le haces una pregunta!- dijo hipo.

-Chimuelo es cierto de la guerra- dijo Estoico acercándose al furia nocturna, que este estaba acostado en la sala.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Y qué ¿Atacaran Berk?- volvió a preguntar el jefe. Y Chimuelo volvió a asentir.

-Entonces ¡tenemos que alertar al pueblo!- dijo el jefe. Dicho esto salió de la casa para juntar a todo el pueblo en el gran salón.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Estoico iba saliendo de su casa, Hipo y Astrid fueron corriendo detrás de él, pero justo cuando bajaron la colina, vieron a muchas personas que llevaban botes de agua.

Estoico se acerco y vio que una casa se estaba incendiando.

-¡Furia Nocturna! ¡Al suelo!- se escucho un grito y todos se cubrieron con sus manos. Una bola de fuego cayó en la misma casa que estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Chimuelo salió de la casa Haddock y se dirigió a la casa que estaba ardiendo en llamas, al mirar hacia arriba veía que tres furia nocturna que sobrevolaban Berk. Y esos eran nada más y nada menos que… Tofico, Myntaka y Lyra. Nada más ellos para hacer problemas. Pero, chimuelo no entendía que hacían ahí, pues el ataque era en una semana…no ese dia.

-Hola mascota, te gusto nuestra sorpresa- le grito Myntaka, mientras que los Vikingos solo escucharon un rugido.

Tofico solo lo miraba con crueldad, Chimuelo al verlo entendió que traía algo planeado, pero no entendía que.

Los vikingos se concentraban en apagar el fuego de la casa que ya había llegado a incendiar otra. Otra furia nocturna disparo haciendo que otra casa quedara incendiada.

Tofico buscaba con la mirada al jinete de su hermano y cuando lo encontró lanzo una bola de fuego hacia él, Chimuelo corrió hacia su jinete y sin dejar de correr lo agarro con su cabeza, haciendo que este se fuera a su lomo y esquivando la bola de fuego. Hipo solo resoplaba fuerte por el susto.

Tofico y sus amigos solo rieron y se fueron de Berk. Los jinetes no tuvieron la oportunidad de volar en sus dragones e irlos a detener por la rapidez de los furia nocturna.

Después el pueblo se concentro en apagar el fuego de las 3 casas que se estaban incendiando.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todo el pueblo estaba reunido en el gran salón después de lo sucedido. Parecía un desorden, todos tenían conversaciones diferentes y era un caos total. Estoico entro, pero aun así nadie guardo silencio, el jefe se subió la mesa del centro y grito:

-¡SILENCIO!- todos se callaron- Los reuní porque tengo una cosa importantes que decirles- y guardo un pequeño silencio para pensar en el discurso que iba a decir- Como todos sabemos hace casi dos años que terminamos con la guerra entre los vikingos y dragones. Y el primer dragón que interactuó con un vikingo fue un furia nocturna y desde ese momento solo habíamos visto a uno…hasta hace poco tuvimos un ataque de uno y que al capturarlo al dia siguiente escapo, mi hijo fue tras él y lo llevo a una isla donde al parecer habitan los furia nocturna, ahí Hipo se dio cuenta que ellos ¡Nos atacaran! ¡Quieren hacer guerra! Yo no lo creía, hasta que ahora lo confirme con el ataque que acabamos de sufrir, por suerte no hubo heridos pero tenemos que prepararnos con cualquier ataque.

-¿Y cómo supo ese chico sobre la guerra? No me digan que el habla con dragones- dijo el Mildew el viejo más odiado de toda la aldea por su odio a los dragones.

-No habla con ellos, los entrenadores han encontrado una manera de comunicarse con ellos y así se enteraron- dijo el jefe.

Algunos no comprendían eso pues no tenían algún lazo con un dragón, otros como los jinetes o que utilizaban los dragones para trabajar o los tenían como mascotas, sabían que los dragones tenían formas de comunicarse con los vikingos.

-Bueno se pueden retirar, excepto los guerreros que antes combatían con dragones y los jinetes- dijo el jefe. Cuando se fueron continúo.-Ya que esta guerra no es un hecho tenemos que estar preparados. Los guerreros haremos lo que hacíamos antes: esperar, si los dragones atacan…atacaremos. Y…Hipo, Astrid, Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán y Patapez, tienen que entrenar a mas dragones para que nos ayuden y ayudaran a Bocón a entrenar nuevos vikingos de 15 años para que aprendan a ser excelentes jinetes y guerreros. -

Los seis no tenían problema, pues ellos ya tenían mucha experiencia y todos los demás jinetes que existían en Berk, fueron entrenados por ellos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La junta duro medio dia, Hipo, Astrid, Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán y Patapez fueron al gran salón para comer juntos.

-Así que tenemos que entrenar a los mocosos de 15 años- dijo patán

-Patán tu tenias 15 cuando empezaste a entrenar con tu dragón- dijo Astrid

-sí pero…pero…yo no era tan menso como ellos-dijo Patán mientras señalaba con la mano a un grupo de niños de 15 años que observaban bobamente a chimuelo a lado de hipo.

-No eras peor- dijo la rubia y todos comenzaron a reír.

-Chicos, ya…, hay que hablar con ellos- dijo Hipo, que después se levanto de la meza y fue a hablar con ellos. Chimuelo y los amigos de hipo fueron detrás de él.

En la mesa estaban comiendo 10 vikingos de 15 años (Erik, Baldur, Egil, Eiliv, Donar, Gilda, Greta, Elin, Dyre y Eivor)

-Hola vikingos ¿Qué hacen?- dijo Hipo cuando ya había llegado a la meza de ellos.

-Nada, aquí platicando, es que estamos felices y emocionados porque nos vas a enseñar a montar dragones y a saber cómo tratar a cada uno de ellos. – dijo Erik, un vikingo de 15 años con el cabello negro, corto y un hermoso fleco de la derecha, con unos ojos azules brillantes, muy flaquito, en realidad no parecía tan vikingo y tenía un gran entusiasmo por aprender sobre los dragones.

-Sí, es algo emocionante que el gran héroe nos enseñe- dijo Gilda, una vikinga de cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas que caían en sus hombros y ojos azules brillantes.

-Hola chicos- dijo Astrid cuando se iba acercando a la mesa.

-Hola- saludaron al unisonó todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa.-Bueno, recuerden que terminando empezará su entrenamiento, Bocón y yo les enseñaremos a usar mejor las armas.

-Está bien- dijo Erik feliz- Estoy emocionado.

-Y pasado mañana les enseñaremos a montar dragones.- dijo Hipo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el ruedo estaban Erik, Baldur, Egil, Eiliv, Donar, Gilda, Greta, Elin, Dyre y Eivor en fila para esperar a sus entrenadores.

-Buenas tardes amigos soy Bocón, creo que algunos me conocen, Astrid y yo le enseñaremos a usar bien las armas.- Dijo mientras entraba en el ruedo con Astrid detrás.

-Pero antes deben saber que las armas no son lo más importante en su armadura-Dijo Astrid.

-Tiene razón, cuando estás en un pelea o estás en frente de un dragón, ¿qué es lo más importante?- les pregunto bocón.

Todos negaron.

-Es el escudo, si te tienes que decidir entre la espada y el escudo, tomen el escudo…-decía Bocón.

El resto de la clase Bocón y Astrid se la pasaron explicando cómo usar correctamente las armas. Baldur, Egil, Eiliv, Donar, Gilda, Greta, Elin, Dyre y Eivor podían usar las armas correctamente, pero Erik no podía ni levantarlas.

Astrid se le acerco a Erik y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, Hipo también empezó así.- Eric sonrió. Hipo ya no era tan flaco, su trabajo en la fragua había hecho que desarrollara músculos.

-¿Y por qué esta tan musculoso?- Pregunto Erik

-Por su trabajo en la fragua- respondió Astrid

Astrid les enseño como usar el escudo: cuando te atacan con un arma, cuando un Nadder te lanza espinas o cuando un dragón te lanza fuego.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando se cabo el entrenamiento todos se fueron, solo Astrid se quedo sola con Erik, él le empezaba a contar chistes y lo emocionado que estaba que su modelo a seguir, Hipo, le enseñara todo lo que sabe. A ella le recordaba a Hipo cuando tenía esa edad

Después de un reto llego Hipo con chimuelo, Erik al ver al furia nocturna fue corriendo hacia él para acariciarlo.

-Y ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto.

-bien- contesto la rubia.

-¿Cómo son los muchachos?-

-Son excelentes con las armas, pero Erik no, en realidad me recuerda a ti-

-si también a mí, tiene mucho entusiasmo.

-Sí y también es igual de terco- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hipo solo sonrió y camino hacia Erik.

-Erik, quieres aprender a montar dragones- le dijo.

-si- contesto Erik.

-entonces primero necesitas aprender a montarlos como si fueran ponis-

-¿Cómo?-

-Súbete en Chimuelo- Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a Erik a subirse en chimuelo.- Muy bien Chimuelo llévatelo caminando por todo Berk, necesito hablar con Astrid.- le susurro a Chimuelo en el oído- Muy bien Erik, si te gusta que chimuelo te pase por todo Berk, te gustara volar en un dragón.

Chimuelo salió caminando del ruedo con en Erik en el lomo, Erik batallaba en quedarse en el lomo de Chimuelo, pues era la primera vez que montaba en un dragón, estaba tan feliz que iba gritando. Cuando se fueron Astrid comenzó a hablar.

-Si…, tiene mucho entusiasmo, tengo tanta fe en el, espero que sea un gran Vikingo, lo voy a tratar de entrenar bien…sabes creo que sería mejor que él tuviera de dragón un Nader o un furia nocturna…bueno es imposible ya que ellos nos están atacando.- mientras Astrid hablaba, Hipo tenía una expresión rara en su rostro, la rubia no tardo en reconocer…celos.- Hipo ¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunto.

-Nada-

-No… te conozco muy bien tú tienes algo-

-No nada Astrid.-

-No estarás celoso de Erik.- El Cataño al escuchar esto bajo la cabeza- Hipo, ¿le tienes celos a un muchacho de 15 años?, Hipo ya tengo 17 años, nunca me fijaría en alguien de 15 años, a parte el único que amo eres tú.- le dijo abrazándolo- Sabes que yo siempre he querido un hermano menor y yo quiero a Erik como si fuera mi hermanito.

-Lo sé, no es eso, bueno en parte sí, es que eres muy bonita y tengo miedo que…bueno tu entiendes, que te fijes en alguien más, pero también te tengo que decir algo y no sé como lo vas a tomar-

-Bueno dime-

-Es que… lo estuve pensando y no estoy seguro de pelear con furia nocturna…a sí que Chimuelo y yo volaremos a la isla nocturna, bueno asi decidí llamarla, pero iremos a ver si podemos hacer que ellos confíen en mí y no que no ataquen Berk.-

-Hipo… estás loco tú solo… con un montón de furia nocturnas, no, eso es un suicidio, déjame ir contigo.-

-No Astrid es muy peligroso.-

-Hipo- grito- también es peligroso para ti ¿Tu padre sabe de esto?

-No, el pensara que estay en el bosque entrenando y chimuelo no sabe, al parecer no quiere que vuelva a ir a esa isla-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que le dije que quería volver a la isla y se puso como loco-

-Hipo tal vez no quiere que vallas porque podría ser peligroso-

-Está bien tu ganas vas a ir el plan es este… voy a irme mañana en la mañana, chimuelo pensara que vamos a ir a buscar algo en las islas del norte y si no llego para el anochecer vas a buscarme- Dijo el castaño.

-Está bien, pero donde queda esa Isla.

-Solo vuelas a toda velocidad al norte por unas horas y cuando encuentres una isla en forma de luna, ahí es, tiene bosque en medio y alrededor arena.-

-Está bien- Pero Astrid y su costumbre, le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro izquierdo.- Esto es por dudar en ir contigo…Y esto- le dio un largo beso en los labios- por todo lo demás.

-Astrid, te amo-

-Yo también te amo Hipo.-

Y los dos se volvieron a besar

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Y bien ¿Les gusto?**

**Si les gusto dejen comentario y si no también, comenten sin miedo.**

**Voy a tratar de subir el próximo lo más pronto posible.**

**Gracias por leer, los quiero**

**Y como dicen, nos leemos luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No tengo perdón de los dioses, me tarde 15 días en subir, creo que entre más pasan los capítulos yo me tardo mas en subir.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Renton-torston:**** Gracias por tus reviews y si Hipo tendrá problemas bastante graves.**

**Koko-Chan:****También gracias por tus reviews, e Hipo no va ir solo a la isla porque tengo algo planeado para Astrid. Disculpa por no poner tu nombre completo, la verdad no entiendo, cuando lo pongo completo se elimina solo.**

**Jorgeluis: Gracias por tu review, es la primera vez que comentas y me da gusto que otra persona lea mi historia.**

**Este tiempo que estuve ausente me dio tiempo de leer mi historia y me di cuenta que tiene algunos errores de ortografía, disculpen por esto asi que en este capítulo lo revise varias veces, pero si hay un error por ahí, discúlpenme.**

**Recuerden: Los personajes no me pertenecen todos los derechos son para Dreamworks (Los nuevos personajes si son míos).**

**En esta Historia Hablan los dragones pero los humanos no les entienden.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: El bullying

Ya ere noche, Chimuelo caminaba por todo Berk con Erik en su lomo. El chico estaba emocionado, pues aunque chimuelo solo estaba caminando, era la primera vez que montaba a un dragón.

Después de un largo rato de pasear, Erick y Chimuelo pasaron por el gran salón sin darse cuenta que sus amigos (Baldur, Egil, Eiliv, Donar, Gilda, Greta, Elin, Dyre y Eivor), estaban por salir del gran salón, bueno si alguien como ellos nueve se consideran amigos, pues ellos siempre se burlaban de él por qué era un enclenque y cargaba con dificultad las armas. A Erik no le importaba lo que decían sus amigos, él sabía que su modelo a seguir era como él cuando tenía su edad. En realidad Hipo no era "musculoso" como Erik le decía, él tenía su cuerpo tonificado por su trabajo en la fragua, pero Erik lo veía muy fuerte, Erik quería ser como él cuando tenga su edad. Sobre todo que Erik tenía a su amor platónico…Gilda, y como Hipo consiguió el amor de Astrid él quería seguir sus pasos ya que lo veía como un hermano mayor.

Cuando salieron del gran salón los 9 vieron que Chimuelo se alejaba pero con alguien en su lomo.

-Mira ahí esta Chimuelo- Dijo Eivor, una Muchachita con cabello Castaño que estaba recogido en una trenza.

-Si es un lindo dragón, esperen, ¿Es Hipo quien va ahí?- Dijo Elin una muchachita de cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, que miraba a chimuelo con sus ojos verdes.

-No lo creo si fuera Hipo estarían volando y no caminando-Dijo Donar un muchacho pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto Erik y Chimuelo, estaban disfrutando del paseo.

-Chimuelo me dio hambre, hay que volver al gran salón, bueno si tú quieres… ¿Tienes hambre?

Chimuelo asintió y se devolvió al gran salón, dado que no había comido desde la mañana y tenía hambre. Entre más se iban acercando los nueve vikingos de 15 años distinguieron quien estaba montando al dragón.

-Hay es el enclenque de Erik- dijo Baldur, un chico rubio de cabello corto, con un típico casco de vikingo en su cabeza, sus ojos color café miraban con rabia a Erik, a él no le caía bien Erik por ser un enclenque, como él le decía.

-¡INCREIBLE! ¿Cómo consiguió montar a chimuelo?- dijo Gilda muy sorprendida y feliz por él, ya que ella era la única del grupo que no se burlaba de él.- En teoría él es el primero de nosotros que monta aun dragón-

Baldur la miro furioso.

-¡Que! Solo decía- dijo Gilda al ver la reacción de Baldur.

-Oigan hay que averiguar cómo le hizo para montarse en Chimuelo ya que Astrid dijo que nos enseñarían a montar dragones pero hasta mañana.- dijo Eiliv un chico pelirrojo con ojos azules.

-Hola Erik- dijeron los 9 al unisonó, cuando el dragón había llegado a la puerta del gran salón.

-Chimuelo detente-dijo Erik, al escuchar esto -Hola chicos-

-¿Y qué haces Erik?-Pregunto Gilda.

-No está claro- dijo Erik- Hipo me dejo dar un paseo en su furia nocturna ¡No es genial!- dijo Erik.

-Si claro, como tú digas- dijo Baldur de mala forma

-Wow, Hipo te dejo pasear en un dragón que no vuela- dijo Greta, una chica con el cabello pelirrojo, recogido en dos trenzas que caían por la espalda, aunque el comentario lo dijo con un tono burlón, sus ojos color miel revelaba envidia hacia Erik.

-¡Oigan, Chimuelo si vuela!-dijo Erik enojado por ese comentario, mientras que chimuelo no le dio tanta importancia y solo torció los ojos.

-Sí pero necesita ayuda para mover su ala trasera izquierda, eso significa que chimuelo es inútil-dijo Dyre una chica con cabello rubio muy largo que estaba recogido en un trenza que caía en su hombro izquierdo.

-Si, Dyre tiene razón, Chimuelo es un inútil- dijo Elin.

-Y a parte no te sientas que eres mejo que nosotros, tal vez fuiste el primero en montar un dragón, pero un dragón que no vuela porque es un inútil- dijo Dyre.

Al escuchar esto todos empezaron a reír. Reían a carcajadas que se tardaron en guardar silencio. Mientras que ellos reían Erik pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

-¡No les permito que hablen asi de chimuelo, a mi me pueden decir lo que quieran,…que soy un enclenque, que no sirvo para nada, que no voy a ser alguien en la vida, búrlense de mí, pero a chimuelo no, el merece el respeto de todos ya que gracias Hipo y él, termino la guerra con los dragones!- Dijo Erik enojado y al decirlo le brotaban unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Sí, pero al parecer empezó otra-dijo Baldur- Y creo que chimuelo tiene la culpa-

-Chimuelo no tiene la culpa-dijo Erik y luego pensó un momento lo que iba a decir y después suspiro-No importa lo que piensen yo tengo que agradecerle muchas cosas a chimuelo y es un honor que esté sentado aquí, tanto que no creo que ustedes lo van a poder alcanzar.-

-Sería un honor cuando lo aprendas a maneja, no ahora- dijo Greta.

Chimuelo ya no aguanto más las burlas y no por él sino por el pobre de Erik, así que se levanto en dos patas y rugió muy fuerte haciendo que los 9 vikingos se asustaran y salieran corriendo. Por suerte Erik estaba agarrado con fuerza de los dos apéndices en forma de lóbulo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de chimuelo que no cayó. Cuando chimuelo se puso en cuatro patas, Erik lo abrazo por el susto desde su lomo, luego el chico bajo del dragón.

-Disculpa a mis amigos Chimuelo, no saben lo que dicen-dijo Erik triste.-en realidad…creo que no son mis amigos, se la pasan burlándose de mí, creo que yo-suspiro y dijo triste- no tengo amigos.

*-No te preocupes por ello, son unos tontos y ahora yo seré tu amigo-dijo chimuelo, mientras que ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Erik en señal de abrazo.

Erik solo escucho pequeños rugidos que salían de chimuelo y cuando este lo abrazo el correspondió el abrazo.

-Chimuelo te hirieron por sus comentarios- dijo Erik

Chimuelo negó con la cabeza

-Tiene razón Hipo…Bueno vamos a comer-

Después los dos entraron al gran salón.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Punto de vista de Hipo y Astrid:

Hipo y Astrid salieron de la arena para caminar juntos por el bosque. Estuvieron hablando sobre el plan del dia siguiente.

-Hipo, has pensado que vas a hacer cuando llegues allá-

-Bueno no he pensado que voy a hacer con Chimuelo, pero con los demás furia nocturna voy a tratar de ganarme su confianza como lo hice con Chimuelo- dijo Hipo, mientras se escuchaba un sonido que provenía de su estomago- Astrid, vamos a comer, tengo hambre-

Así que volvieron a la aldea para ir al gran salón a comer algo.

Cuando estaban cerca del gran salón se toparon con un arbusto de flores, de altura mediana y de largo: era un poco grande, (flores: noche buena), que habían plantado meses antes para decorar.

El arbusto era muy grueso que tenían que rodearlo para poder pasar, pero antes de hacerlo Hipo vio que no muy lejos afuera del gran salón estaba Erik arriba de Chimuelo y Baldur, Egil, Eiliv, Donar, Gilda, Greta, Elin, Dyre y Eivor enfrente de ellos.

Estaban en una distancia no muy larga, pero tampoco muy corta, pero los chicos de 15 años no vieron la presencia de los dos.

-Mira son Erik y los demás- dijo Hipo mientras seguían atrás del arbusto

-Si ¿y?, vamos a saludarlos- dijo Astrid

-Wow, Hipo te dejo pasear en un dragón que no vuela- Hipo escucho ese comentario

-Espera Astrid, agáchate- Dijo Hipo mientras los dos se agachaban.

-¿Qué pasa hipo?- Dijo la rubia mientras veía que su novio se hincaba, para poder ver a los chicos, y Astrid hizo lo mismo, el arbusto no era muy grande así que su cabeza salía por fuera del arbusto.

-Espera, quiero ver que es lo que dicen- susurro Hipo.

-¿Para qué?-susurro Astrid.

-sí pero necesita ayuda para mover su ala trasera izquierda, eso significa que chimuelo es inútil- Hipo y Astrid escucharon el comentario de Dyre.

-¿Qué?-susurro el castaño.

-Si, Dyre tiene razón, Chimuelo es un inútil-ahora escucharon a Elin.

-Y a parte no te sientas que eres mejo que nosotros, tal vez fuiste el primero en montar un dragón, pero un dragón que no vuela porque es un inútil- dijo Dyre.

Hipo y Astrid vieron como se reían de Chimuelo

-No les permito que hablen así de Chimuelo, ni tampoco de Erik- Susurro Hipo enojado.

-Hipo tienes que dejar que el chico se defienda solo- la voz que Hipo escucho era reconocida, venía de atrás del lado derecho, no podía ser Astrid, ella estaba del lado izquierdo a parte, era una voz masculina. Hipo volteo para ver quién era.

-¡PATÁN! Me asustaste- susurro Hipo.

-Jajaja- Astrid escucho unas pequeñas risas que provenían de su lado izquierdo, al voltear vio que eran Brutacio y Brutilda.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Astrid en susurros.

-Solo queríamos saber que hacen escondidos aquí- susurro Brutilda.

-Oigan ¿Por qué? susurramos- pregunto Brutacio.

-Es porque queremos escuchar la conversación de los chicos y no queremos que se enteren que estamos aquí- Susurro Hipo

-¡No les permito que hablen así de chimuelo, a mi me pueden decir lo que sea- Ese grito interrumpió su conversación - que soy un enclenque, que no sirvo para nada, que no voy a ser alguien en la vida, búrlense de mí, pero a chimuelo no, el merece el respeto de todos ya que gracias a él y a Hipo termino la guerra con los dragones!- Vieron como Erik empezaba a llorar

-Sí, pero al parecer empezó otra-dijo Baldur- Y creo que chimuelo tiene la culpa-

-Chimuelo no tiene la culpa-dijo Erik, vieron que Erik guardó silencio como si pensara en lo que iba a decir, después suspiro y continuo-No importa lo que piensen yo tengo que agradecerle muchas cosas a chimuelo y es un honor que esté sentado aquí, tanto que no creo que ustedes lo van a poder alcanzar.-

-Sería un honor cuando lo aprendas a maneja, no ahora- dijo Greta.

-Oh y claro que le enseñare- susurro Hipo

-Es enserio- Dijo Astrid sorprendida.

-Si- Contesto muy decidido.

Los 5 Vieron que chimuelo se había enojado y rugió muy fuerte mientras se levantaba en dos patas. Vieron como los chicos de 15 años salían corriendo del susto.

-Ay si no que muy cabrones- Susurro Hipo enojado.

-Disculpa a mis amigos Chimuelo, no saben lo que dicen-Escucharon a Erik triste.-en realidad…creo que no son mis amigos, se la pasan burlándose de mí, creo que yo-suspiro y dijo triste- no tengo amigos.

Hipo se sintió mal por Erik, porque el también había sufrido burlas cuando tenía su edad. Después los cinco vieron como Chimuelo abrazaba al muchacho y se metieron al gran salón.

-Que mal, pobre chico-dijo Patán.

-Sí y no es correcto que hagan eso- dijo Brutacio.

-Milagro que se dan cuenta- dijo Hipo, mientras pensaba cuando ellos se burlaban de él- creo que voy a hablar con él.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor- dijo Astrid

Hipo se paro y se dirigió al gran salón. Cuando entro busco con la mirada a Erik y a Chimuelo. Los encontró en una de las mesas del medio, y él fue hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos- dijo Hipo.

-Hola Hipo-

-Y ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, eso creo-Dijo Erik un poco triste mientras movía ligeramente su comida con la cuchara.

-¿Enserio?

-sí, bueno no mucho, creo que no querrás escuchar-

-Si si quiero a ver dime- Dijo Hipo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Está bien-

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras que los "amigos" de Erik seguían corriendo por el susto:

Gilda vio que todos estaban distraídos y se dirigió a Egil, un chico delgado de cabello negro y ojos color miel, lo tomo de la mano y se dirigió detrás de una casa, para hablar con él en privado. A Egil tampoco le gustaba que los demás se burlen de Erik pero él se burlaba del pobre chico por temor de que Baldur se enoje con él y le ordene a los demás que no le hablen mas, ya que Baldur parecía el jefe de ellos porque Eiliv, Donar, Greta, Elin, Dyre y Eivor hacia lo que él les ordenaba.

-¿Qué quieres Gilda?- Pregunto Egil

-Ya estoy harta de que ellos se la pasen insultando a Erik, pero ahora con chimuelo y después quien sigue de insultar…Hipo o Astrid…O Patán o Patapez.

-Yo no se díselo a Baldur-

-Mira Baldur se burla de Erik porque le seguimos el juego, si no lo hiciéramos tal vez…-Pero ella no pudo terminar ya que Egil la interrumpió.

-¿Tal vez que Gilda?...tal vez todos nos dejen de hablar y se burlen de nosotros, no se tu Gilda, pero yo no me voy a arriesgar- Dijo enojado casi gritando.

-Yo sí- subió su tono de voz, era más alto que el de Egil- Y si me dejan de hablar ¿Qué?, además no son las únicas personas que existe en Berk…puedo hacer mas amigos- dicho esto se fue a su casa dejando a Egil solo, a lo lejos le grito- Y serian amigos de verdad- Ese último comentario hiso que Egil reflexionara un poco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik estaba contando lo que había pasado con sus "amigos" aunque Hipo ya lo había escuchado pero no había vito todo desde el principio.

Después entraron al Gran salón Astrid, Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda para comer.

-¿Qué te parece Erik si comen con nosotros, te molesta?-

-No para nada- Dijo un poco triste.

-Ok y no estés triste por lo que te dijieron Baldur y los demás, tú te defendiste y defendiste a Chimuelo y eso te lo voy a agradecer- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si…chico vengan- les grito Hipo a sus amigos. Ellos lo escucharon fueron por su comida y se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban Hipo, Erik y Chimuelo a un lado. Patapez entro al Gran Salón y se sentó con ellos.

Empezaron a platicar, incluían a Erik para que empezara a agarrar confianza y no sea tan tímido con ellos. Erik después de un rato empezó a agarrar confianza en ellos, batallo un poco ya que ellos tenían 17 y el 15. Erik empezó a contar chiste y anécdotas graciosas y los demás reían.

Baldur y Donar se devolvieron al gran salón para seguir molestando a Erik, ya que se les había pasado el susto que les causo Chimuelo, pero cuando entraron tuvieron una gran sorpresa…Erik… con Hipo, Astrid, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda, los chicos más populares de toda la isla, no podía ser cierto.

Vieron como los 6 chicos de 17 años se reían con los chistes de Erik.

-Hay este chico es genial- Dijo Patán entre risas.

-Si es el único muchachito de 15 años que me cae bien- dijo Brutacio.

-Sí y es muy inteligente y divertido- dijo Patapez

-Gracias Chicos- Dijo Erik feliz.

Esos comentarios enfurecieron a Baldur y se fue del Gran Salón Y Donar fue detrás de él.

Cuan Hipo, Astrid, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda y Erik terminaron de comer se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas casas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al dia siguiente, Hipo se despertó unas horas antes de que amaneciera. Se levanto de la cama bostezando, tenia sueño pero tenía que actuar ya. Y se dirigió hacia chimuelo

-Chimuelo despierta, tenemos que hacer un encargo de mi padre- Le decía mientras lo despertaba. Chimuelo despertó y bostezo, y vio que su jinete estaba guardando en un pequeño morral, una copa con agua, una manzana y un cuaderno.

*-Hipo a donde vamos- pensó chimuelo mientras miraba a Hipo.

-Chimuelo vamos a las islas del norte a hacer un encargo de mi padre- le dijo Hipo a su dragón.

*-Y se puede saber ¿Cuál es ese encargo?- dijo chimuelo poniendo una expresión desconcertada, mientras que Hipo solo escuchaba un ruido que provenía de chimuelo

-¿Quieres saber cuál es el encargo verdad?- dijo Hipo mientras que chimuelo asintió. Hipo suspiro y le dijo:

-Mi padre quiere que traiga unas flores que solo crecen en una de las islas del norte, al parecer son muy escasas y nos vamos a tardar en encontrarlas… ahora tenemos que irnos.

Bajaron por las escaleras, sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a Estoico.

Hipo dejo en la mesa del centro de la sala una carta para su padre, después Hipo abrió la puerta y salió con Chimuelo.

Mientras que revisaba la cola y la silla de chimuelo:

-Hola Hipo- dijo una voz que provenía de atrás.

-Hola- dijo Hipo volteando- Astrid.

-Te traje esto- dijo Astrid arrastrando una canasta.

-¿Qué es?-

-Pescado, pienso que te puede servir-

Chimuelo hizo una cara de duda ¿Para que serviría un montón de pescados?

-Son por si les da hambre Chimuelo, el viaje puede ser largo - Dijo Astrid ya que ella ya sabía la excusa que le había dicho Hipo para llevarlo a las islas del norte.

-Gracias Astrid, me servirán.- dijo Hipo mientras colgaba la cansta de pescado que le habia traido su novia a la silla de Chimuelo.

Despues Hipo beso a Astrid en los labios y se subió en chimuelo.

-Suerte Hipo, si no vuelves para el anochecer, recuerda que iré con tormentúla a ayudarte a buscar las flores.

-Si claro no se me olvida, Adiós Astrid, te amo- dijo Hipo mientras despegaba con chimuelo y desaparecían por la oscuridad-

-Yo también- dijo Astrid pero Hipo no la escucho ya que estaba bastante lejos

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todavía no amanecía, Hipo volaba a toda velocidad hacia la Isla. Chimuelo volaba feliz, no tenía idea de a donde se dirigían, él no desconfiaba de Hipo ya que él nunca le mentía, hasta hoy.

Volaron unas cuantas horas, ya había amanecido. Llegaron a la isla de los furia nocturna y descendieron en la playa de la isla.

-Muy bien Chimuelo llegamos- Dijo Hipo mientras se bajaba de Chimuelo.

*-Hipo esta es la isla de los furia nocturna ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Dijo Chimuelo mientras ponía una expresión desconcertada.

-Chimuelo aquí buscaremos las flores- dijo Hipo mientras corría al bosque.

*-Hipo pero...- decía Chimuelo mientras corría detrás de él, era peligroso estar ahí.

Chimuelo alcanzo a Hipo y se interpuso en su camino.

-Chimuelo ¿Qué haces? tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Hipo mientras trataba de caminar, pero cada vez que quería dar un paso, Chimuelo se interponía.

-Chimuelo déjame pasar- dijo Hipo.

*-No venimos por flores verdad, Hipo- dijo Chimuelo con una expresión de enojo.

-Chimuelo yo…- Dijo Hipo pero fue interrumpido por un ruido. Chimuelo se puso enfrente de Hipo para protegerlo. Y por la maleza del bosque salió un furia nocturna.

*-Nunki ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo el furia nocturna.

* * *

**Y bien ¿Les gusto?**

**Si les gusto dejen comentario y si no también, comenten sin miedo.**

**He tenido planeado que para otros capítulos aparezcas Heather y Camicazi ¿Qué opinan?**

**Bueno no sé cuando pueda subir el otro capítulo ya que solo puedo usar la compu una hora al dia que las ocupare para escribir el fic.**

**Bueno me despido los quiero :)**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo 6 sé que me atrase, pero como ya les había dicho solo puedo usar una hora la computadora y no solo escribo el fic sino que también soy administradora una página en facebook de dragones de Berk en donde hacemos juegos de la serie y publicamos el tráiler de la segunda película, por si la quieren visitar soy la administradora Astrid:**

**/pages/Dragones-de-Berk/477154585686758?ref=hl (lo completan con la pagina de facebook )**

**Y no solo hago eso también escucho k-pop no sé porque pero me ayuda a inspirarme en el fic.**

**Respondo Reviews:**

**What did u said**** : Gracias por tu comentario y quiero decirte que si voy a poner a Heather y a Camicazi porque intente quitarlas de la historia y no sería emocionante, así que las dos estarán.**

**Koko-chan.**** : Tu comentario me gusto, tu Nick es muy cool y si saldrá Camicazi.**

**mina isabella: Gracias por tu comentario y voy a dejar el suspenso del furia nocturna te darás cuenta en este capitulo**

**m3l1z4****: Gracias por tu comentario**

**Isa, Kelly y anónimos: gracias por sus comentarios y si las voy a incluir.**

**karai saki****: Aquí está el capitulo como te lo prometí.**

**jorgeluis**** : Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Genesis: tranquilo aquí está el siguiente capítulo, gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Espero que no se enojen porque en el fic saldrá Heather y Camicazi por el momento no saldrán en estos capítulos pero más adelante si (me da tiempo para seguir investigando de Camicazi)**

**Bueno no les quito más tiempo así que a leer:**

* * *

Capitulo 6: La isla nocturna

*-Nunki ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo el furia nocturna, que gracias a los dioses era Kazumi.

*- Es lo que yo también quiero saber- Dijo Chimuelo volteando a ver a Hipo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hipo al ver la cara de Chimuelo.

*-No te va a entender- dijo Kazumi.

*-Vamos hay que ocultar a Hipo, antes de que los demás noten su presencia.- dijo Chimuelo

*-¿Los demás?-dijo Kazumi un poco triste- ellos… ya no están aquí.-

*-¿Qué?- Chimuelo se sorprendió.

*-No se fueron para siempre…fueron a atracar una isla.-

*-¿Cuál?- dijo Chimuelo preocupada de que esa isla sea Berk

*-la isla…Feroe, creo que esa Isla está cerca de Berk- Kazumi no pudo seguir con el relato ya que Hipo la interrumpió.

-Muy bien Chimuelo tenemos que hacer a lo que vinimos a hacer aquí- Dijo Hipo

Hipo saco de la canasta que colgaba de el lomo de chimuelo un pescado y se acerco tímidamente a Kazumi. Kazumi rugió.

-Tranquilo- dijo Hipo- No te hare daño

*-¡Y este que piensa que soy macho!-Dijo Kazumi.

*-Kazumi no sabe que eres hembra- Dijo Chimuelo.

Kazumi camino hacia Hipo ella era mucho más fina que Chimuelo, asi que Hipo veía que los dos eran iguales pero tenían algo que los diferenciaba, el vikingo vio a su dragón y luego al que tenía enfrente. Kazumi rodeo a hipo y este pudo ver que el furia nocturna era hembra.

Kazumi se alejo de Hipo porque estaba un poco nerviosa ya que nunca había interactuado con un humano.

-Es hembra- dijo Hipo volteando a ver a Chimuelo. Chimuelo asintió.

-Muy bien,- Hipo suspiro- tranquila- decía mientras se acercaba extendiendo el pescado con su brazo. Kazumi se acerco lentamente al pescado, abrió la boca, saco sus dientes y le arrebato a Hipo el pescado.

Hipo estiro la mano para poder tocarla, pero Kazumi empezó a gruñir, después Hipo volvió a estirar la mano y se volteo aun con la mano estirada, tenía un poco de miedo, no dejaba de pensar en los 3 furia nocturna que casi lo matan.

Kazumi vio a Chimuelo, este asintió, y ella acerco poco a poco su cabeza al brazo de Hipo hasta que lo toco. Hipo sonrió y empezó a acariciarla.

*-Lo vez Kazumi no hacen daño- dijo Chimuelo.

*-Eso creo- dijo Kazumi- Bueno tenemos que esconderlo, no sé cuándo volverán los demás pero si vuelven y lo ven aquí de seguro que lo matan-

*-Si tienes razón, pero ya no lo puedo dejar en el pozo en donde lo deje hace poco ya que Tofico, Myntaka y Lyra ya saben en donde esta.

Kazumi se quedo pensando un poco

*-Nunki, yo sé en donde se puede quedar.- dijo Kazumi

*-¿Enserio?- Dijo Chimuelo sorprendido.

*-Si, en mi cueva ahí se puede quedar-

*-¿Segura?-

*-Si

*-Esta bien, vamos-

Chimuelo le dio un pequeño golpe a Hipo con su cabeza en señal de que lo siguiera.

-Está bien Chimuelo ya voy- dijo Hipo mientras empezaba a caminar.

OOOOOOOOOO

Los tres llegaron a la cueva de Kazumi, pero no entraron querían disfrutar la mañana al aire libre ya que no era peligroso para Hipo. Chimuelo y Kazumi se sentaron afuera de la cueva y Hipo se sentó delante de ellos y saco de su morral un cuaderno y un lápiz de carbón para dibujarlos porque se le hacía interesante ver 2 furia nocturna juntos que sean uno macho y el otro hembra.

Así que Hipo comenzó a dibujarlos mientras que Chimuelo seguía angustiado sobre lo que Kazumi le había dicho…Los furia nocturna atacaron otra isla y no era Berk, no podría creerlo, si su padre dijo que atacarían Berk en unos cuantos días porque ahora atacaron otra isla, no es que quería que atacaran Berk sino por los otros vikingos, Berk ya se entero que los furia nocturna la atacarían gracias a que le dijo a Hipo con mímica y a Tofico, Myntaka y Lyra por armar ese escándalo del dia anterior que los previno, pero esa isla no sabía nada del ataque y con la fuerza de los Furia nocturna obviamente que podrían destruir la isla.

Chimuelo se hacía preguntas en la cabeza: ¿Por qué la atacaron? ¿Por qué se fueron todos de la isla? Mi padre para un ataque solo se llevaría a los más fuertes ¿Por qué ahora a todos? ¿Qué tenían contra la isla Feroe para atacarla? ¿Seguirá el plan de atacar Berk? Chimuelo dejo de hacer tantas preguntas en su mente y busco una respuesta.

*-Kazumi,

*-¿Sí?

*-¿Por qué atacaron la isla?

Kazumi Suspiro y dijo:

*-Nunki, la atacaron porque un vikingo de esa isla mato a uno de nosotros- dijo Kazumi triste.

*-¿Qué? No creo que un Vikingo ataque un dragón, hicimos las paces hace dos años, los único que saben que los furia nocturna atacan son los Hooligans Peludos, en ese caso la tribu de Feroe no sabían nada, así que, si hubieran visto a un furia nocturna no lo atacarían, al menos que el dragón los ataque, ellos lo atacaran pero…- decía Chimuelo.

*-¿Qué los peludos qué?, Nunki no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, bueno si te entendí algunas cosas como que los vikingos hicieron las paces con los dragones hace dos años, pero no entendí lo demás… los peludos -

*-Kazumi los Hooligans peludos son la tribu de Berk -

*-Si, pero… Nunki…Tofico dijo que un humano de la isla Feroe ataco a uno de nosotros… Y lo mató.-

*-¿Tofico? Y enserio le creyeron… ¿Y qué dragón fue atacado?-

*-Es uno que no conoces, Le decíamos Lem, tenía 10 meses. -

*-Era muy joven

*-Dice Tofico que ayer en la mañana Myntaka, Lyra, Lem y él fueron a ver las estrategias de los humanos, porque Mir se los ordeno, fueron a diferentes islas y cuando llegaron a Feroe, se escondieron para observar a los humanos que estos estaban entrenando a sus dragones, el pequeño Lem se alejo del escondite y Tofico, Myntaka y Lyra no vieron que se fue, cuando Lem se alejo se encontró con un Humano y su dragón, creo que era una pesadilla monstruosa y los dos lo atacaron, el pobre de Lem lucho contra el ataque, después otros humanos se dieron cuenta del ataque y ayudaron a su amigo a atacar al pobre de Lem, cuando Tofico, Myntaka y Lyra vieron que Lem no estaba con ellos, siguieron sus huellas, pero cuando lo encontraron fue demasiado tarde- Dijo Kazumi triste.

*- Pobre Lem, pero no es por nada Kazumi pero yo no le creo a Tofico, si un Vikingo y un dragón hubieran visto a un furia nocturna, no lo matarían, aunque Lem los haya atacado, buscarían una forma de calmarlo, pero no lo matarían- Dijo Chimuelo confundido.

*-No se Nunki… pero cuando Mir se entero de lo ocurrido, mando a todos a atacar la isla y a mí me dejo al cuidado de esta.-

*-¿Y todavía está el plan de atacar Berk?-Dijo Chimuelo preocupado

*-No lo sé.

*-¿En qué momento fueron a atacar la isla?-

*-Fue ayer en la noche, sabes que solo salimos en la noche, a excepción de ayer con Tofico, Myntaka, Lyra y Lem.

*-Si lo sé.

*-¿Qué está haciendo tu humano?- Pregunto Kazumi mientras veía a Hipo entretenido en con su cuaderno.

*-No lo sé- Chimuelo se paro en cuatro patas y camina hacia su jinete, Kazumi hizo lo mismo. Chimuelo se sentó al lado izquierdo de Hipo y Kazumi del derecho, los dos pudieron apreciar perfectamente el dibujo que estaba haciendo Hipo.

Chimuelo le pego ligeramente a Hipo en señal de pregunta: ¿Qué haces?

-Chimuelo, acabo de terminar un dibujo de ustedes dos.- dijo Hipo feliz.

*-¿Eso es un dibujo?- Dijo Kazumi sorprendida ya que nunca había visto un dibujo, ni siquiera sabía que era eso.

*-Si- Dijo Chimuelo mientras contemplaba el dibujo, era un dibujo muy bonito, tenía a Kazumi y a él sentados delante de la cueva pero los detalles eran increíbles, Hipo siempre hace dibujos asi tiene una gran habilidad para dibujar a dragones. Después Hipo escribió abajo en el dibujo "Chimuelo y su amiga"

*-Y ahora ¿Qué está haciendo?- Pregunto Kazumi al ver escribir a Hipo.

*-Nada solo está escribiendo- Contesto Chimuelo

*-¿Escri…qué?- dijo Kazumi confundida.

*-Escribiendo-

*-¿Y qué es eso?

*-Es lo que usan los humanos para comunicarse sin hablar- contesto Chimuelo.

Hipo cerro su cuaderno y lo guardo en el pequeño morral y después se paro y descolgó la canasta de pescados que estaba colgada en la silla de Chimuelo y la dejo afuera de la cueva. Después vio a su alrededor, la isla era muy bonita, hacia un poco de frio pero era hermosa y había mucho silencio, como si no estuviera nadie.

-Hay alguien en la isla Chimuelo- pregunto Hipo. Chimuelo negó.

-Y van a volver- volvio a prguntar Hipo, Chimuelo asintio.

Después Hipo se volvió a sentar a lado de la canasta y comenzó a dibujar el paisaje ya que era el habitad de los Furia nocturna y eso le parecía interesante.

Mientras los dragones:

*-Nunki ¿Y tú sabes escribir?

*-Si mira- Dijo Chimuelo mientras con su garra escribía en la tierra su nombre "Chimuelo" en letras nórdicas—Mira aquí dice Chimuelo- Después debajo de su nombre volvió a escribir con su garra "Kazumi"- *-Mira y aquí dice Kazumi-

*-Puedo intentarlo- dijo Kazumi

*-Claro-

Kazumi copio varias veces las líneas que había hecho su amigo hasta que las memorizo.

*-Creo que ya aprendí a escribir Kazumi- Dijo Kazumi feliz

*- Vamos a ver- Dijo Chimuelo mientras borraba con su pata delantera las letras de la tierra- Vuelve a escribir-

*-Esta bien- Dijo Kazumi y volvió a escribir su nombre, en realidad si se lo había aprendido, lo escribió muy bien.

*-Wow, aprendiste mejor que yo- dijo Chimuelo asombrado de que su amiga haya aprendido a escribir muy rápido su nombre

*-Si lo sé, Nunki ¿Quién te enseño a escribir?

*-Hipo… desde que nos hicimos amigos, veía como escribe en el libro de dragones y me llamaba la atención, entonces Hipo veía como yo me quedaba de bobo y me preguntó si quería aprender a escribir y yo le dije que si, y desde entonces me enseño, pero al parecer es bobo que un dragón sepa leer y escribir-

*-No, es interesante.-

*-Son cosas de humanos ¿Y en verdad te interesan?-

*-Solo esto.-

Hipo sintió curiosidad en entrar a la cueva y entro.

*-Wow no he venido aquí desde que era una cría- Dijo Chimuelo mientras veía el paisaje.

*-Si lo sé-

Chimuelo vio que Hipo entro a la cueva y fue tras él y Kazumi fue tras ellos.

Los tres entraron a la cueva. Era una cueva muy grande. A Hipo le llamo la atención que en medio de él lado izquierdo de la cueva había una roca muy grande, él se acerco y vio que atrás de la roca había un pequeño pozo, que podía caber una persona. Chimuelo solo siguió a su jinete.

Ese pozo lo habían hecho Kazumi y Chimuelo cuando apenas tenían tres meses de nacidos. Era un día como cualquier otro Kazumi y Nunki estaban jugando en la cueva de Kazumi, los dos eran muy pequeños y al jugar Nunki lanzo a la tierra una ligera bola de fuego, después la apago con su pata y empezó a escarbar por curiosidad, Kazumi hizo lo mismo, asi estuvieron por una hora hasta que se cansaron. La madre de Kazumi al entrar a la cueva se sorprendió y se enojo con las pequeñas crías por la travesura que habían hecho, pero Mir no lo vio como una travesura, él vio que los dos pequeños a pesar de ser unas pequeñas crías, eran capaces de hacer un hoyo y tal vez mas.

*-Me acuerdo cuando hicimos este pozo- le dijo Chimuelo a Kazumi.

*-Si éramos muy pequeños.

*-Si después mi padre me entreno muy bien y comenzó mi rivalidad con mi hermano.-Dijo Chimuelo.

*-Kazumi-Dijo Mir entrando a la cueva e interrumpiendo la plática de Chimuelo y Kazumi.

Hipo estaba enfrente del pozo y la roca lo tapaba, asi que Mir no pudo ver a Hipo ni a Chimuelo. Chimuelo aprovecho que su padre no los podía ver y con su cola aventó a Hipo al pozo.

-AA- grito Hipo cuando cayó al pozo.

*-Si Mir- Contesto Kazumi.

*-¿Quién está contigo?- Pregunto el jefe

-Chimuelo sácame de aquí- Dijo Hipo enojado

*-Silencio Hipo- susurro Chimuelo y después hizo un sonido-shhhh-Hipo si entendió el sonido que hizo su dragón.

-¿Qué?- susurro Hipo mas para el mismo que para su amigo.

*-Kazumi ¿Quién está contigo?- Dijo Mir enojado.

*-Aaa- decía Kazumi pero su voz se cortaba por lo nerviosa que estaba.

*-Soy yo Jefe- dijo Chimuelo moviéndose a su derecha para que su padre lo viera ya que la roca lo tapaba.

*-A Nunki ¿Vienes para quedarte?- Dijo Mi enojado.

*-No solo vine de visita- Contesto Chimuelo.

*-A, espero que para la próxima estés aquí para quedarte- Dijo Mir.

*-No lo creo- Susurro Chimuelo pero el jefe lo escucho.

*-Y ¿Me quería decir algo?- Dijo Kazumi para cambiar el tema

*-Si, Kazumi solo quería decirte que ya llegamos- dijo Mir

*-Si, me di cuenta,- dijo Kazumi

*-También que no vinimos todos, solo unos 10-

*-¿Qué? ¿Donde están lo demás?- Dijo Kazumi preocupada de que les haya pasado algo.

*-Eso lo veremos en la junta- Dijo Mir

*-¿Hay junta?...Y la isla Feroe ¿Qué paso con ella?- Volvió a preguntar Kazumi.

*-Lo veremos en la junta- Le contesto Mir enojado, lo que preocupo mas a Kazumi - Aaa, Nunki quiero que tu también estés en la junta, que empieza ahora.- Dijo Mir y después se fue de la cueva, hacia donde se hizo la junta anterior

*-Bueno me voy- Dijo Kazumi

*-¿Y en donde va a hacer la junta?-

*-En donde siempre Nunki, en donde fue la pasada.-

*-Yo voy a ir-

*-Pero Nunki, y si descubren a tu humano-

*-No creo que lo hagan, está aquí y en el pozo-

*-Esta bien- Lo dijo no muy convencida.

Los dos salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron hacia donde seria la junta, como ya estarían todos en la junta, tenían que pasar por los arbustos para que nadie notara la cola roja de Chimuelo.

*-Hola ya llegamos- Dijo Kazumi mientras salía de los arbustos y se sentó a lado de Mir

*-Hola- Fue lo único que dijo Chimuelo.

Chimuelo vio quienes eran los 10 furia nocturna que estaban en la isla, por suerte no estaba Tofico porque si no le diría a su padre que él tiene amigos humanos y que no puede volar. La mala suerte era que Myntaka el mejor amigo de Tofico estaba ahí y el podría decirlo todo. Así que él tenía que estar a alerta.

*-Hola Kazumi, te esperábamos y a ti también Nunki- Dijo Mir con una expresión un poco enojado.

*-Bueno y porque no vinieron todos- dijo Kazumi.

*Kazumi…hemos decidido separarnos,- Dijo Mir

*-¿Cómo?- Dijo Kazumi asustada.

*-Si, estaremos separados en diferentes islas-comenzó a decir Mir- Encontramos unas islas deshabitadas en diferentes lugares, en otra más al sur es en donde nos aparearemos y tendremos nuestras crías luego se irán a la isla que está aquí cerca es en donde entrenaremos a los dragones jóvenes, tenemos otra isla al sureste donde entrenamos y otros están en otras islas más cerca de las islas habitadas por humanos para obsérvalos y cuando se les dé la orden van a atacar. Y esta es en donde tendremos a los prisioneros.

*- Esta bien- dijo Kazumi calmada

*-¿Tendrán prisioneros?- pregunto Nunki.

*- Si, hicimos muchos hoyos muy profundos en donde tendremos a los humanos sin comida ni agua y cuando se les dé la orden los mataremos- le dijo Mir a Chimuelo y luego continuo -Kazumi, tu estarás a cargo de dos islas, esta isla y la que entrenaremos a los dragones más jóvenes-

*-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Kazumi.

*-Porque eres la mejor guerrera de todas y si Nunki quiere él te ayudara-

*-No lo creo -susurro Chimuelo mas para él.

*-Y ¿Qué paso con la isla Feroe?- pregunto Kazumi.

*-La destruimos por completo- contesto Mir. Kazumi al oir esto se asusto.

*-Jefe- dijo Myntaka mientras se acercaba a Mir- Hay una traidor ente nosotros- cuando Chimuelo escucho estas palabras volteo para escapar pero vio que dos furia nocturna estaban detrás de él como acorralándolo.

*-¿Y quién es?- le pregunto Mir a Myntaka

*-Es Nunki- al decir estas palabras todos voltearon a ver a Chimuelo.

*-De que hablas- dijo Mir enojado.

*-Que él le ayuda a los humanos, es amigo de ellos…- decía Myntaka

*-¡Basta!- exclamo Mir enojado- que cosas dices-

*-Tengo como probarlo, Nunki no tiene la mitad de su cola, ¿No se han preguntado porque desde que Nunki llego siempre ha tenido su cola en los arbustos? ¿Y esa cosa que tiene en su lomo?- dijo Myntaka

*-Que cosas dices- dijo Chimuelo

*- Si no es cierto saca tu cola de los arbustos- Dijo Myntaka desafiándolo. Chimuelo al oír esto no respondía.

*-Nunki hazlo por favor, para que ya termine esto- dijo Mir enojado

Chimuelo suspiro.

*-Nunki hazlo ahora- grito Mir.

Chimuelo con su cabeza cabizbaja saco su cola y todos pudieron aprecias su cola roja.

*-Nunki ¿Quién te lo hizo?- pregunto Mir enojado pero Chimuelo no contesto.

*-Fue un humano jefe- se aproximo a decir Myntaka.

*-Un humano y sin la mitad de la cola no puedes volar, ¿Cómo llegaste?- le dijo Mir a Chimuelo pero él no contestaba-No contestaras eh, tal vez llegaste en esas cosas que usan ellos para caminar en el mar.-

*-No…no llegue en eso-empezó a decir Chimuelo- Y no te diré como llegue además no entiendo porque tienes tanto odio a los humanos ellos ya no hacen daño, desde que matamos a la muerte roja, ya hicieron las paces con los dragones- Chimuelo cometió el error de de decir "Matamos"

*-Matamos, tu mataste a la muerte roja…tu y ¿Quién más? – grito Mir Furioso.

*-Nadie, pero, si les tienes tanto odio porque dices que nos llamamos furia nocturna si ese nombre no los pusieron los vikingos- dijo Chimuelo.

*-Así que ya se quien será nuestro primer prisionero… Tu- dijo Mir a Chimuelo ignorando el comentario anterior de su hijo.- Atrápenlo- al escuchar esto los dos furia nocturna que estaban atrás de él lo acorralaron- Y si hay un humano aquí lo matare.-

*-Al parecer Kazumi paso tiempo contigo tal vez ella es tu cómplice- le dijo Myntaka a Chimuelo.

*-¿Es cierto Kazumi?-Dijo Mir enojado.

*-A este yo- dijo Kazumi pero su voz se cortaba por lo nerviosa que estaba.

*-No, ella no sabia también oculte mi cola cuando estaba con ella- Dijo Chimuelo para que no le hicieran nada a ella y tal vez lleve a Hipo a su casa.

*-¿Es cierto?- Le pregunto Mir a Kazumi. Kazumi volteo a ver a chimuelo y él asintió.

*-Si, yo no sabía nada- dijo Kazumi con la cabeza cabizbaja. Myntaka sabía que ella si sabía que Chimuelo tenía amigos humanos pero por su amigo Tofico no dijo nada.

Mir iba a dar una orden cuando un grito se escucho

-Chimuelo- se escuchaba a lo lejos- Chimuelo- se volvió a escuchar.

*-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Mir.

Pero la respuesta llego hacia él... entre los arboles caminaba un vikingo con un cuerpo bien tonificado por su trabajo en la fragua.

*-Hipo- susurro Chimuelo pero Mir lo escucho.

*-Así que lo conoces- dijo Mir asintiendo- bueno creo que tenemos una sorpresa para el- Mir vio como el vikingo se fue acercando .

-Wow, así que ya llegaron- dijo Hipo sorprendido a ver los dragones, Hipo se acerco a Chimuelo y lo acaricio.

*-Atrápenlo- dijo Mir muy decidido, al decir esto un furia nocturna se acerco a Hipo, Hipo traía en su mano izquierda un pescado que lo acerco al dragón, pero él lo quiso atacar, Chimuelo se fijo y lo defendió, pero dos furias nocturnas lo detuvieron y otros dos acorralaron a Hipo.

*-Jefe ¿Qué haremos con ellos?- pregunto un furia nocturna.

-*A Nunki déjenlo en un pozo, sin comida ni agua- comenzó a decir Mir.

*-¿Y al humano?- pregunto Kazumi preocupada.

*-Mátenlo- contesto Mir.

*-Noooo- grito Chimuelo mientras veía que se llevaban a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Y bien ¿Les gusto?**

**Si les gusto dejen comentario y si no también, comenten sin miedo.**

**Bueno estoy empezando a hacer el otro capítulo, les quiero decir que aunque me tarde no voy a abandonar la historia, no me gusta que los demás hagan eso eso y yo no lo hare.**

**El siguiente capitulo se llamara: En Berk, narrara lo que Astrid y los demas hicieron mientras Hipo estaba en la isla nucturna**

**Bueno me despido los quiero :)**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Los quiere Furia nocturna**


End file.
